


Forgive me?

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Draco gives his children an extravagant gift and Hermione is not amused.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	Forgive me?

"Draco."

His name was said in an insidious whisper, spoken by a creature he didn't dare look at for fear of instant retribution, perhaps even smiting.

But when a sharp finger poked at Draco's chest, he was forced to open his eyes and face his worst nightmare: his angry wife.

"We talked about this," Hermione hissed at him. He was pretty sure the ends of her hair were sparking.

It was clear that he was in _big trouble_ , and now he had to figure out a way to manipulate the situation in his favour.

But really, he didn't understand what her problem was. His baby girls wanted a unicorn for Christmas, so he got them a unicorn.

The fatal flaw in his plan was telling Hermione before Operation Unicorn had been fully executed. A unicorn had already been acquired and was currently on the grounds, but it hadn't been revealed to the girls.

He'd known Hermione would staunchly refuse to let him get the creature, so he decided it would be better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission. But then he broke under the weight of her stare and blabbed the whole thing before they'd even opened presents.

Draco thought perhaps she'd be irritated at first, but then she'd take one look at his angelic face and forget she was ever mad in the first place. 

He was wrong.

This is not the way he had envisioned Christmas morning going. They'd barely even gotten started.

The children were still asleep, Draco was still in his dressing gown and slippers, and Hermione was still _very upset_.

"They are nowhere near old enough to care for an animal of that magnitude. Are you insane??"

"I'll help them."

Just as she opened her mouth to lay into him some more, the pitter-patter of little feet sounded from upstairs.

If Hermione had the ability to incinerate him where he stood, he was certain he'd be a pile of ash on the floor.

"Fine." She spoke through clenched teeth, lips barely moving around the words. "Keep the unicorn. But I expect you to give that creature the care it deserves and teach our children to respect animals. I mean it, Draco. I don't want them to grow up spoilt."

Raising a hand as if making a vow, he said, "On my honour."

"Have to have some first."

"You little minx." The dimple in her cheek alerted him that she was starting to melt, though she tried to stay stoic.

As the girls slowly inched their way down the stairs one at a time, Hermione raised up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Draco's chin. "You're lucky you're cute."

A smug smile crossed his face. "Come on, now. You can do better than that. Dashing, at the very least."

She shook her head, that little grin coming out in full force when she turned to catch the children in a hug as they toddled across the floor.

In Draco's wildest dreams, he would have never imagined he'd be worthy of a life this sweet. A brilliant, caring wife, and two perfect daughters.

He was an exceptionally lucky bastard.


End file.
